Vehicular safety systems have evolved and improved a great deal with the advent and inclusion of connected services within the vehicle environment. Vehicle telematics systems and infotainment systems that can communicate with the cloud provide opportunities to, for example, contact emergency services in the event of a vehicle accident.
Some vehicular systems utilize an embedded vehicle modem to call an intermediary or an emergency operator in the event of an accident. In other strategies, a vehicle computing system connects to an occupant phone and uses the occupant phone to place a call to the intermediary or emergency operator.